


Пожары

by Gevion



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Altered State of Consciousness, Angst, F/M, Hallucinations, Pre-Het, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ относительно 2x13: Мерл попадает на ферму, когда пожар уже начинается, и спасает Бет, которая думает, что все остальные погибли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пожары

**Author's Note:**

> Изменённое состояние сознания, галлюцинации, возможен ООС. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2014.

 

_Oh was it cold desperation?_  
That let the fire go out  
Oh was it cold desperation,  
That let it burn for miles?  
I hope that it wouldn't be  
You are the wilderness inside of me  
I run forever but I wont get far  
'Cus if I don't have you, I will starve.

_**Voxhaul Broadcast – «You Are the Wilderness»** _

 

 

Мерл пахнет лесными пожарами. Не кострами или домашним очагом — пожарами. Человек, оставляющий за собой только тлеющие угли, тот, кто вытащил Бет из-под балок на горящей ферме и закинул себе на плечо — идти она не могла.

Они уезжают всё дальше, и ветер больше не доносит до Бет пепел родного дома. Но гарь всё равно ощущается горечью на языке, невыветривающимся запахом на волосах и дымом пожарища в глазах.

Отец учил: чем дольше продолжается контакт с огнём, тем сильнее будет ожог. Бет кажется, что ожог выходит за пределы её тела, распространяется, выжигая из памяти окружающие её предметы, лица людей и рычание ходячих. Она старается не смотреть на своё отражение в стекле, зеркале заднего вида. Всё боится увидеть там сочащееся сукровицей лицо, безбровое, с белками глаз, страшно выделяющимися на обгорелой плоти.

Бет не говорит: «Я должна была умереть вместе с ними». Мерл не спрашивает: «Ты бы этого хотела?». В конечном итоге их неозвученное соглашение работает так: они просто _молчат_.

— Всё не подпускаешь к себе, — однажды нарушает молчание Мерл, сильно сжимает её плечо, пытаясь прижать к себе.

Бет болезненно морщится, выворачивается из его объятий.

— Да что с тобой? — раздраженно спрашивает он.

«Моя кожа», — думает Бет и видит, как обугливаются края проступающей прямо на глазах раны: прикоснешься, и вся рука рассыплется в прах.

Мерл отпускает её, отходит и больше не дотрагивается. Только смотрит, как смотрел бы на раненое животное на охоте: оценивая, сколько у того осталось сил. _Выжидая_.

 

* * *

После того, как она пытается ступить в огонь ( _войти_ в него, как в воду) одной из холодных ноябрьских ночей, Мерл больше не разводит костров. Пока не становится _слишком_ холодно, и ни одеяла, ни работающий в чьей-то брошенной машине обогреватель уже не спасают.

Теперь он садится, загораживая огонь, но Бет всё равно видит алые всполохи за его спиной. И пересаживается, близко, слишком близко к костру, и смотрит не отрываясь, как пламя глодает сухие ветки. Мерл реагирует мгновенно, но всё равно не успевает её подхватить. Бет почти падает ничком прямо в огонь. Волосы горят, и запах паленого забивает ноздри. Он оттаскивает её от костра за секунду до того, как ущерб стал бы непоправимым. А потом обрезает остатки волос почти под корень своим охотничьим ножом, болезненно оттягивая их назад.

Если бы на месте Бет была Мэгги, она непременно спросила бы, зачем: зачем он таскает её за собой, зачем он вытащил её из горящего дома, зачем смотрит, но ничего не делает. Почему она остается рядом. Но она не Мэгги, они никогда не были похожи. Кажется, Мерл изображает сочувствие (хоть она и помнит, каким он был раньше — _безжалостным_ ). Если её семья теперь — прах и пепел, то Мерл — открытый огонь: опасный и неизбежный.

Бет мечется по постели — тому, что сейчас _служит_ ей постелью — в забытьи, стонет и корчится от боли, но не просыпается. Каждую ночь буквально врастает в порог дома, в котором больше никто не живет (потому что в нем _нет живых_ , на самом деле он полон мертвецов).

Бет просыпается в холодном поту, дышит часто и неровно, не в состоянии успокоиться. Мерл смотрит на неё и приглашающе откидывает край шерстяного одеяла. И она, промерзшая до костей, решает греться в открытом огне.


End file.
